Annie's Way To The Top
by Sparkle duck3
Summary: Annie is at the end of the games. What happens? What happens after the games? What does she do? All the answers soon in a few chapters of excitement!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is my 3rd story ever published! Yay! Ok so I got this idea from BananaLlama6. Thank you for making such an awesome story. This story is about Annie at the end of the 70 annual hunger games. How she wins and what happened after in this story! Read on! And don't forget to review! It means a lot! This is in The style of BananaLlama6 so thank her too! :) enjoy the first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER**: I am sadly not Susanne Collins. The characters are owned by her.

* * *

Annie Cresta

The air smelled like blood. I ditched the Career Tributes and started to hide. Since my district partner Kye got beheaded, I have been terrified(not that I wasn't before) but I have found myself laughing at strange times and starring and nothing for minutes. There were only 4 tributes left. One from 5, two from 7 and me.  
I was wondering around until I found a very talk tree. I decided to climb up and tie myself to it for the rest of the games. Maybe that way I could survive. Finnick Odair has been so grate full. He has helped me when I got hurt and gave me medicine when I got sick.  
"BOOM,CRASH,BAM", the dam started to crack. I screamed. Then I heard a sudden BOOM and it broke. Still tied to the tree, I untied myself and dived right into the water. I didn't want to be stuck to the tree because I would probably break and I would be tied to the branch and I wouldn't be able to swim.  
I heard 3 booms. I knew I would win it now. Boom. The last cannon roared through my ears into my head. It was the loudest one. "Attention we have a winner. Annie Cresta is the winner of the 70th Annual Hunger Games!", Seneca Crane announces, the loud, invisible, speakers blasting Annie's small pale ears. She was so relived. She couldn't believe it. She had one the 70th Hunger Games! She is making history right now. And she was still terrified.  
The hovercraft let down a latter. It felt like soft and smooth wale blubber(considering I know what it feels like because I live in district 4).  
I climbed up the gray-black latter up to the blue-gold hovercraft. It was air conditioned and everything. I had a few scratches from the animals. This year in the arena, the game makers must have been going through a vicious animal craze because that's pretty much all they put in. Good thing I'm good with animals. Plus I know how to tame them. Well at least pretty well.  
When I got on there the first person I saw was Finnick. I starred at him for a few seconds then I jumped into his arms.  
"FINNY!", I screamed.  
"ANNIE", he yelled back and we hugged.  
I knew he would help me survive.  
"I knew you would survive!", he told me so. I smiled at him. We hugged again. I hugged him tight. So tight that I might have stopped his breathing for a few seconds. But I don't tho k he cared. I really missed him. He didn't deserve the label he had. He deserved better than a women's symbol. Mags and I knew it. But Emmalina still wants him to be something he isn't. And I intend to change that entirely.

Back at the capital, we were in the hotel. Me and Finnick sat the dinner table. I was surprisingly stuffing my face with food. I'm not the kind to do so, but I haven't eaten since the games started. I had a snack or to and some water but not a full meal.  
"Wow someone is hungry", Finnick snickered.  
I ignored the blonde haired hottie and kept eating.  
Finally I was home with my Finny.

Finnick Odair

Annie looked beautiful in her sea green dress. She was ready for her interview with Caesar Flickerman.  
"Ok Annie, we know you are from district 4. But what do you really do in your district. Are you a big swimmer? Do you cook? What are your hobbies?", the orange haired man asked excitingly.  
"Well Caesar, did you see the games? I can swim pretty good. But I don't have many other hobbies. I don't really cook. I love to swim though. It's the only place that I feel at home. There is something about swimming that makes me feel alive", Annie told the curious, happy for no reason man.  
"GOOD ANSWER! RIGHT EVERYBODY!", he screamed to the crowd of more than 50,000 capital people.  
After a few obvious questions, she was done the interview. Annie and I were back at the hotel.  
"Good job, I think you nailed the interview. I think your good to talk to president sn-", Annie cut me off.  
"SNOW! I CANT TALK TO HIM!", the auburn girl screamed.  
"I'm sorry Annie you have to", I told the crying girl. "He has to crown you the winner of the games".  
"What if he kills me!", she cried. She started to have one of her panic attacks. She started flipping out all over the place.  
"I promise he will not kill you. He can't kill you. He has no reason. Plus he can't directly kill you. Your the winner of the 70th Annual Hunger Games! He came hurt a cell on your face", I promised.  
"I guess your right", she sniffed and calmed down. She sat back down in her chair.  
"Hey to get this off your mind, do you want to go to the capital park", I asked the sea green eyed girl.  
"Yes please", she breathed.

* * *

**Ok so this was not the best chapter I have ever written but please review. Request stories and chapters please. I can't say it enough! ;) thanks! Next chapter updated soon I promise!~Sparkle Duck3**


	2. Happy Endings Or Break Ups?

Happily ever after or break ups?

**Fannie forever! Hey! Another chapter of Annie's way to the top. If you like this story, check out stories from PurpleKittyFangirl and BananaLlama6! Storys like "Back To The Sea" and "Forever and on". Plus you should check out the skating games. If you want me to make a Mags story please request. I want to make sure people want to read it. Please please pleaseeee request by reviewing! :) I'm hopping I can get two chapters in one day! Wish me luck!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Susanne Collins if you think that:) characters are owned by her!:)**

Annie Cresta

As Finnick walked me out to the very large capital park, I smelled something. Something very familiar.

"SALT WATER", I screamed happily recognizing that beautiful smell.  
Ok I am very homesick. After being in the games, I miss my brother MaCauly. He is probably missing me too. At least I hope so. I know he does. I really hope the peacekeepers haven't hurt him.

Finnick and I walked across the street, my hand in his. I wanted to make out love official. I didn't want all of the capital girls over him still. Snow has had enough with him. It was time to end this madness.

"Wow, this park is amazing!", I look at the biggest plot of land I have ever seen. Finnick re-grips my hand and pulls me towards the field. We run around together. Then he pushed me down to the ground. He helps me up and I pull him down. We had so much fun.

Then I saw it. A boy who looked just like MaCauly. He was swinging all alone. I thought that's how he felt right now. I was having fun and he was all alone, sulking in the corner. I missed my brother so much. His eyes that matched mine. His hair that looked exactly like mine. He looked like me. I saw myself inside that boy. I was about to scream.

"FINNICK IT'S NOT FAIR", I screamed out of no where. Finnick's face turned from delight to sadness.

"What? What happened?, he asked with a small temper.

"I miss my brother! I miss home. I miss everything that I left behind! Finnick! You have to get me home right now!", I yelled at him.

"Annie! Calm down. You will be home soon! Why are you yelling?!", he asked angrily and confusingly.

"Because, I don't want to live this way. I want everyone to be free! It's not fair Finnick! Why is president snow doing this!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. The kids all around were walking away slowly. Finnick's face turn red with anger.

"Annie we can't fix this. If you are talking about the agreement with snow I made-", I cut Finnick off.

"I know it's because of him but if you really loved me, wouldn't you put an end to this stupid attraction between you and the capital women!?", I cried again.

"Annie I told you that I can't. He will kill even more people! And I don't think you want that to happen, do you?!", he yelled back.

I was furious. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want the capital women all over Finnick!

"Well we should tell snow that we are dating! It had gone on way to far Finnick, I whined.

"That's not a good choice, Annie". He can't kill us but do you want him to kill your brother?", Finnick brought up.

"I can't believe you just brought up my brother!", I furiously stomped my feet.

"I can't believe you trying to blame this on me!", Finnick started to tear a bit. I was already bawling.

"Ok fine! Im sorry I was ever nice to you! ", I cried.

"We were forced to be nice! It wasn't my idea to meet you. You got picked! I wish I didn't get to mentor you. And most of all, I wish the day we met didn't even happen", his voice boomed over mine. Wow, we haven't fought like this since the day we first kissed.

There were dried up tears on my face. New ones formed on my eyelids and I let them drop. I saw regret on his face. I bet he saw it on mine too. But I had to get out of here before I did anymore damage to my relationship. I ran right across the street. Finnick followed, howl hollowing sorry. I took the elevator, while he took the stairs.

I saw a glance of him then I ran to my room and shut the door in his face. I couldn't talk to him right now. I was really flipping out. Finnick is the one that calms me down but that will probably not help considering what just happened. I layed down on the cold, white tiled grown and thought, why did I let him go.

**ok that was very hard to write. Expect the next chapter soon. Maybe even another tonight! ;)~Sparkle duck3 **


	3. Music and making the best

**Ok I know that the last chapter was a little sad. Review and request! Thanks:)**

**Annie Cresta**

I feel like I want crawl into a hole and die. I have never been thorough a break up before. It's harder than you think.

I have been in my room for the past 3 hours. I got back to district 4 tomorrow. And I am not looking forward to getting out of bed.

The only other thing that can maybe cheer me up is music. I turn on the radio. I can't believe the song that turned on. It was Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray. I cried the whole time and sang along to the lyrics.  
"Kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness".  
"I just wanted you to know, baby your the best".

I want him back. It was stupid of me to bring it up. But it wasn't my falt. He said the worst thing anyone could ever say to me. "I wish I never met you". How could he say that. After all we have been through. Uhhhhhggggg! Forget it. It's over. I knew someone like Finnick Odair would never want to be with a lonely, weak and tiny girl. Whatever.

"Knock know", I heard a small tap on the door.

"Who is it?", I asked.

"It's Mags sweetie", her small soft voice went through my ears.

"You can come in", I told her, sniffing.

"Awwww honey I heard the bad news", she said sadly.

"Yeah. It not going to work out. I thought I could be with him. I thought he cared. He said he wished he never met me Mags! I can't believe that jerk!", I yelled.

"Calm down", Mags told me.  
That's when I started having one of. My bad panic attacks. I scream and cry and knock things off the walls. I break things and I'm not even in control.

Then Finnick burst into my room and I feel embarrassed. I looked like a mess. I just couldn't take anything right now so I locked myself in the bathroom.

After a few minutes I heard Mags left but Finnick was still in my room waiting. I started to have another fit. I totally flipped out. I started to move around and I slipped and hit my head on the top of she shower. I was knocked out cold.

**Finnick Odair**

What the heck is she doing in there. I know exactly what she is doing. Crying. I feel really bad for her. I did all of this.

"Thud", I hear a boom of something hitting another something.  
"ANNIE!?", I asked loudly.  
No answer.  
I try to open the door but it's locked. Looks like I will have to get the old trident and break down the door.

I get it from my room and race to Annie's room. With a few bams, I have broken the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was knocked out cold on the ground. I had to get help. Fast.

I carried her to the hospital like that one time, the first time we met when she broke her ankle.

I made an emergency appointment. The doctor had to wake her up with a special treatment. I was worried that she got a bad concussion. It was all my falt. I shouldn't have ever said what I said. Now she hates me.

The doctor called me back in when she was conscious. Well at least a little.

"She has a major concussion and can't come out of the hospital for a few days. We need to treat her to-", I cut the doctor off.

"SHE CANT STAY HERE! SHE IS LEAVING TOMORROW!", I yelled at the doctor.

"I guess she can't go back tomorrow because"-, I cut him off again.

"SHE HAS TO! SHE HAS NO CHOICE!", I screamed once again.

"Ok but she will have to have her treatment right now", he sighed. I could tell he didn't want to work right now.

PHEWW I was scared for a second. I thought she might be stuck here for a very long time. I hope she feels better. I can't believe that I broke up with her. I said all those things. I am so stupid. She can't live without me but now she can't even face me. _What have I done._

**Ok that was very short but I wanted to post something today. So please R&R! Means a lot! I should have the next chapter up REALLY SOON! Maybe even today 2/10/14! Check later around 7 or 8 or so. But for now-Fannie spaz-:) ~Sparkle duck3 ?**


	4. True love and live?

**Hi ok I want to thank all of my best friends like purple kitty fangirl, sapphire, BananaLlama and more. Thank you for reviewing Odestalovebaby and houseofme! It means sooo much! You guys are amazing and this chapter totally froke me out if you know what I mean. You guys are awesome! This chapter is either the happy ending or the not so happily ever after. Thanks for reading and I confirm this is the last chapter of the story! Thank you! Please If you want, read some other stories. Review if you want a Mags story because I can make that happen. R&R!**  
**Finnick Odair**  
I've been waiting for hours. I thought this is the capital. They fixed he ankle in like 5 seconds. Can't they take one minute to fix a concussion!  
I decided to go and check. I see the doctor in the room through the window. I walked in and saw the doctor sleeping with his head on Annie's arm. I imagined that Annie was fixed so I carried her to her room.  
She slept so peacefully. I wonder when she is going to wake up. I leave her alone for a while. She really just need to rest. Get enough sleep.

**Annie Cresta **

I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the pale sea green wall paper on the ceiling. I see the clouds painted like fluffy and puffy marshmallows. It was beautiful. I never really noticed it up close like this.  
I-am-scared-. Was my second thought. My arms felt numb. I'm not sure what happened. The last thing I remember is me getting home from the hunger games. I hear a very tiny tap on the window.  
Finnick comes in. I stare at him. Then I notice I'm starring again. He comes to the bed and kneels down to me.  
"Ann-", he says lightly but then a flashback cuts him off.  
All I can see is blood, rain and fear. Then I see it. Finnick broke up with me. I yelled at him and he powerfully howled back. Then I run to my room like a baby. How stupid am I. This wouldn't have happened if I had kept my big mouth shut. Oh no. If I don't have Finnick... I-I can't control myself. What am I going to do. My life is over.  
The flash back is over.  
"Finnick. I..I..I need you", I was able to sputter out of my untouched lips.  
"I need you too Annie. We can't ever fight again. I can't stand to loose you. I don't want you to loose contol. I can't watch you break your self down. I'm sorry".  
"Finny. I'm sorry. I should have never brought it up".  
"No. We have to tell snow. If he can't deal with us, too bad. We are in love. Who cares.", he shouted powerfully. I love when he gets bossy.  
The ceremony for the crowning of the winner of the 70th annual hunger games started later that noon.  
I starred strait at the orange velvet walls. They are a different color every year. They usually coordinate with Caesars hair and suit.  
"Hello Annie", presidents Snows scary voice boomed inside her head. She could feel a panic attack coming but she held it it with all her might.  
"Hello", I responded back a little uneasy but still looking stronger than she ever was.  
"Congratulations", he beamed and put the crown of top of her braid down the side if her head.  
"Thank you", I forced out.  
After the ceremony, Finnick and I held hands. We walked up proudly to Snow.  
"Snow we have something to tell you something important", Finnick said loud and clear.  
"Me and Annie are in love", he said without any doubt of taking it back.  
I saw some fear in Snows face but then he enlightened.  
"I think you two are a perfect match", he said surprisingly and walked away.  
"YAY", I screamed and jumped into his arms. We hugged for it seemed like years. And I never wanted it to end.

**ok so this is so not 7:00 sorry. It's a little late but the best I can do. Thanks for hanging with me! And don't forget to review and read more stories! Keep checking because I update ALOT! Thx! ~Sparkle duck3 **


End file.
